Beginner's Guide
Hello and welcome to our Beginner's Guide! This guide will provide recommendations in training your party throughout the early game process to better prepare yourself for the later-game content. Installing and Logging in 1. Installing the game ''' LOH can be used on Android OS mobile devices as well as tablets. ž Downloading the App: LOH can be downloaded from the Google play store. -Login methods: via Email/Google+/Facebook -Serviced worlds (servers): Notthingham World It might take a few minutes (5-10 mins) to download the app, so make sure you’re somewhere with a good Wi-Fi connection and maybe a good book within reach. '''2. Moving between Worlds and Channels Here, we’ll be informing you on how to select worlds and channels. ž 01. Introducing the world: For now, there is only the Nottingham World in LOH ž 02. Only characters within the same world can send/receive mail, become friends and join guilds. ž 03. Selecting Channels and moving between Channels In each world server, there are 2 channels (Currently, Gareth 1 Ch., and Gareth 2 Ch.) 01. After logging in via Email/Google+/Facebook, select Channel from the login page: -login page > select world > select channel 02. If you’re logged in, you can use the menu – channel to select another channel. 3. Making an ID ''' You can use your e-mail, Google+ and Facebook ID to play LOH. ž '''Using your e-mail ID: 1. Click on the In via Email icon on the left of the start screen 2. Fill in the E-mail and password form, and click on Up. 3. Check Agree on the Terms of Service/ Privacy Policy/ Agree to automatic update (scroll down the screen to see all 3), and click Continue. 4. You will be relocated to the first screen. Fill in your e-mail and password and then click Login. 5. Select a World/Channel on the server screen, and enter the game. 6. An entry video will play, view or tap the screen twice to skip. 7. Select a character from the 4 given characters 8. Enter a character name of your choice, and tap game! ž Using your Facebook ID: ' 1. Launch the LOH App. 2. Select the In via Facebook button 3. A Facebook login window will pop up – enter your Facebook ID and password to login. 4. Select OK from the Login with Facebook window 5. Check Agree on the Terms of Service/ Privacy Policy/ Agree to automatic update (scroll down the screen to see all 3), and click Continue. 6. Select a World/Channel on the server screen, and enter the game. 7. An entry video will play, view or tap the screen twice to skip. 8. Select a character from the 4 given characters 9. Enter a character name of your choice, and tap game! ž '''Using your Google+ ID: ' 1. Select the In via Google+ button. 2. If you have a Google+ ID, enter your e-mail and password in the google popup window. 3. Click ‘I agree’ in the Google Privacy policy and Terms of Service window. 4. Select your account to login. 5. Click ‘Allow’ on Google Play’s term of service popup. 6. Check Agree on the Terms of Service/ Privacy Policy/ Agree to automatic update (scroll down the screen to see all 3), and click Continue. 7. Select a World/Channel on the server screen, and enter the game. 8. An entry video will play, view or tap the screen twice to skip. 9. Select a character from the 4 given characters 10. Enter a character name of your choice, and tap game! '4. Selecting your Hero ' You get to select from 4 classes of heroes as your main character. If you find yourself wanting to shift to another hero, visit Astrologer Eluria – menu – NPC – Eluria to change the class of your hero with some gold. ''' Starting Out When you first begin the game, you are immediately launched into the quest line, which teaches you the basics of battle and provides a good baseline as to where your heroes should be at. It is recommended that you follow the quest line to the point that it becomes difficult to fulfill the "Defeat ____ monster (x/4)" requirement without using auto-battle, because that's when you'll know that there are some changes that definitely need to be made to your party & their equipment. Deciding on your Heroes Checking their Stats If you click on the 'Heroes' option on your interface, you can check the stat of any hero you have by tapping their name, then tapping the magnifying glass on the top-left corner of their portrait. STR contributes to the hero's Defense and affects a melee-weapon user's damage. AGI contributes to the hero's Critical Hit and affects a ranged-weapon user's damage. VIT contributes to the hero's HP. INT affects a magic-weapon user's damage. Their portrait will also provide a summary of their HP, Defense, and Attack (among other things) after calculating the effects of your stats and equipment. Tanks usually have the highest VIT stat and a decently high STR stat for HP Defense and HP respectively. Damage dealers (usually ranged-weapon users) often have high AGI. Magic-weapon users are often supports/healers and would be indicated by higher INT. Stats are only affected by level and rank; thus, they will never change regardless of equipment you put on them. This makes a good early-game baseline comparison to who would likely be better to level up and/or decide who would be the best hero to give your equipment to. (For later game content, you will also want to look at a hero's ability scaling to decide who gets better weapons, but we will discuss this in another guide.) Utilizing Hero Traits Hero traits are based on the skill they have, which can have various effects such as stun, silence, fury steal, heal, etc. The more useful ones tend to come with a higher fury cost, especially those that affect a 3x3 range. That being said, filling your party with 300-fury-cost users is one of the worst things you could do because you will have a difficult time accumulating enough fury to actually launch everyone's skills (you can only have a max. of 1000 fury at one time, which is the equivalent to 3 300 fury attacks). Thus, one must find a balance between utility and fury cost to get the most out of their party. Some heroes have skills that debuff the enemy by a percentage of their total attribute (eg. attack and defense). Although they can be stacked, the total amount deducted is multiplicative - that is, the percentage deducted is based on the value remaining after the first debuff was applied (eg. 3 50% defense debuffs would result in 50% > 25% > 12.5% of the enemy's defense remaining, or an 87.5% reduction). Because of this multiplicative effect, it is not recommended to select more than two heroes with the same trait in one party. Damages over Time (DoTs) may also be stacked independently of each other (eg. Robin and Felix both have DoTs which deal 25% of their damage over time if it procs, thus if a hero is affected by both damages, both will go off without any reductions). This also holds true for heroes which appear to have the same effects (eg. burn and burn). Stuns and silences cannot be stacked (since you're either stunned or not), and stuns will take precedence over silences. These effects will only last for the number of turns noted on the hero's description. While single-turn effects cannot be renewed before their duration is up, two-turn silences can be renewed. It is not recommended that you have more than one stun or silencer because their damage is often subpar compared to other attackers and because their effects cannot be stacked. Silence also becomes rather useless at higher tower levels because an enemy's normal attack can hurt almost as much as their skill can. When used on bosses, they gain an immunity to stun and silences for the next 3 turns before they can be used again. Equipment Designation How do you decide who to give your equipment to? Armor, helmets, and shoes often goes to your tanks, while gloves go to your damage dealers. While all parts grant Defense and Magic Defense, gloves replace additional HP with Critical Hit. Because tanks often have low AGI, the small critical buff will be of little use to them. Armor grants the most defensive benefits, followed by helmets, shoes, then gloves. Armor parts should be distributed based on which tank has the most difficulty surviving (after all, your heroes can't do anything if they're dead). If none of them seem to be having difficulties, the hero with the most useful skill should receive the equipment. If you find that you are frequently dying, an important thing to check is whether you have sufficiently reinforced your equipment. You generally want prioritize getting A on your armor and possibly A on your weapon if you have gold to spare. If your hero still has difficulty, you may wish to considering up-ing your armor to S and/or your helmet to A. Damage dealers will want to prioritize S on their weapons first, then possibly A their armor if they find difficulty surviving. It is best to avoid reinforcing gloves and shoes until much later on because it's a waste of gold unless it is absolutely necessary. Recommended Formations Formations are one of the keys to winning a battle. While you're only given 3 heroes to start, following your quest line grants you various tickets that can help you build your party. Remember to add extra members to your party whenever you meet the level requirements (levels 5, 10, and 15), because they'll help greatly to start, and become increasingly necessary as you progress throughout the game. The general rule is that you want to keep tanky heroes at the front and your damage & support heroes behind them. Your formation should depend on how many tanks you have in your party, enmity generated per hero, and/or the range of your support's skills. With 2 tanks With 3 tanks The first one focuses on a more offensive strategy to compensate for a lower overall defense. This is best for if you roll better offensive than defense heroes from your tickets and thus, would have better weapons for them. With this formation, a single target healer such as Lindy, Ione or Brynhilt would prove more beneficial because of the increased amount of damage taken per front line hero. The second one is more advantageous in situations where you have difficulty surviving because the damage inflicted to your front lines has the opportunity to spread among three heroes. Because the damage taken per hero decreases, your front lines have a better chance of survival. For this, multi-target healers such as Lindsay or Tiphareth would help greatly, especially combined with Dinari's skill. In Combat By default, the order begins on the top right corner of your side of the field, then works its way down, then to the column to the left and so forth. In a manually-controlled battle, the biggest advantage is being able to control who goes first, and who can use their skills. In auto-battle, order is determined by position on the field and initiative. A higher initiative indicates a higher likelihood that a skill will be used if there is enough fury to execute it (therefore an initiative of 100 would attempt to execute the skill almost all the time, while 0 will execute a normal attack as often as possible). Enmity Each attack builds enmity (aggro), which indicates the likelihood that the hero listed will be attack. A higher percentage is more likely to be attacked than those with low enmity. For enemies that can only hit the front lines, enmity generated by a back line hero will result in the hero at the front of his/her column to be attacked.This may result in his/her defeat. Enmity is generally derived from the amount of damage a hero deals and whether or not the skill is of the fury steal trait (which usually generates more enmity, despite normally being weaker than an average attack), though there are some skills that can bypass this. This includes Gaston and Gareth's provocation, where despite their low skill damage, they are almost always able to attract the aggro of everyone their skill hits. Again, these skills must be used cautiously because of the amount of damage that may result in being taken. Tower of Chaos & Hero Wars While the quest line's level requirements normally match the level you should be at by that point, you will occasionally be short on levels. Or, you may have difficulty progressing in the quest line and need better equipment. In cases like these, the Tower of Chaos is the best place to go to spam for such things. If you're in need of gold, engaging in Hero Wars every half hour will also help you increase your income. To learn more about these, visit the Game Features page for more information.